thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Shows from Best to Worst
Exactly what it says on the tin. CompliensCreator00 #''Steven Universe'' - Honestly, what is there not to love about this show? The animation is gorgeous, the background music is lovely, the characters are great, and this whole show is just perfect. It has a perfect blend of good action and storytelling, while still having good funny moments. This show is just amazing mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm #''The Amazing World of Gumball'' - This show is pretty great. It's fun and upbeat, and has great comedic timing. The overall style of the show works pretty well. It's neat to see how well all the different animation styles blend together, while still looking go. This show actually feels funnier the more I watch it. #''Adventure Time'' - Another pretty solid show from Cartoon Network. It also is one that changed tremendously. I'm not kidding. It went from this silly little show about going on adventures to being deep as all hell. It's surprising to see how well it has stayed over 6 seasons. My only complaint is that if you don't stay caught up, you lose track of where the series has gone, but it still is fine otherwise. #''Regular Show'' - This one is almost interchangeable with Adventure Time, aside from a few things. The show is pretty funny, as even though it is expected that hell will break loose by the end of the episode, it always feels like it's subverting the expected. It has a few problems with representation compared to the other shows on the network, and is a tad bit formulatic, but otherwise pretty decent. #''Clarence'' - This show is still pretty decent. I definitely still enjoy it, and find it to be a pretty funny show. The show feels a tad bit annoying at times, but never does it get on my nerves too much. Either way, it's a good show. Not as good as some of the other shows on the network, but still good. Also, that Supreme Court Robots thing is hilarious. #''Uncle Grandpa'' - Honestly, this show is decent. My actual problem with it is that it just feels like it doesn't match my taste. It feels a bit too wacky and fast at times, but I can definitely see which sort of audience this show would appeal to. I still have recieved some decent laughs from this show (such as the Veterans' Day Velociraptor), but it still isn't my favorite. #''Teen Titans GO!'' - This is the only show I truly dislike. In fact, it is VERY problematic. This show has the worst animation of any show on the network, in fact, being the only show I consider to have bad animation. Uncle Grandpa may be second there, but there is a very big gap. The characters are obnoxious, the plots are dull and disinteresting, and there isn't much to like about it. It started off as maybe being okay-ish if you drop the fact it's meant to be a successor to Teen Titans, but over time it has just devolved to be truly awful. Fav #Uncle Grandpa: Best show 10/10 a+ gg regroup next week # Steven Universe: Ehhhhh #Everything else: shit fuckinfg tier Category:Lists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Clarence Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Teen Titans GO!